


All I want for X-mas is you

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave babysit their nephews and nieces as Christmas approaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for X-mas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktfranceebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfranceebee/gifts).



> My answer for the prompt: "Kurt and Dave as uncles"

It was a cold December morning, the frosty air making Kurt shiver when he opened the door for his stepbrother and his nephews. He was back in Lima for the Holidays and had agreed to take care of the boys so that Finn and his wife, Angela, could go Christmas-shopping. Kurt loved spending time with the kids, who he didn’t get so see as often as he’d like, and had agreed immediately. More than that, he had decided to make it a special date and invited over his goddaughter and Dave’s nephew and nieces as well. He had bought snacks for the kids, as well as tons of things to make Christmas decorations. Dave had rolled his eyes at him, saying that, as much as he loved spending time with the kids, having all of them together at once was crazy enough, let alone expect them to do something. Burt had sided with his son-in-law and Carole had smiled and said it was a nice idea, but looked slightly afraid for the state of her kitchen. Kurt, however, had been adamant about it and sent both his father and his stepmother away for the day as well, seeing as they also had some shopping to do.

He smiled down at his nephews. Lucas was 9 and full of energy, greeting him quickly and hurrying inside, shoes already gone. George was 6 and talkative, and had already started to tell Kurt all about the presents he had asked Santa for. Kurt waved goodbye at Finn, who wasted no time in leaving, and closed the door, effectively blocking the cold wind that was making George’s cheeks red (and no doubt his own as well). He helped the little boy take off his shoes and coat and took him to the kitchen, where Dave was already surrounded by kids, all of them trying to assemble a giant puzzle together over the large table. He was sitting on a bench on one side of the table, with 3-year-old Pamela, Mercedes’ daughter, on his lap. She was insisting to help, say “Me, me!” and trying to fit the piece on her hand in a space that clearly hadn’t been meant for it. On his right was his nephew, Edward, son of his older sister. He was a big boy who looked about 10, but was in fact 8. He was shy and very smart, tending to keep to himself, and always taking everything very seriously. He was now studying the pieces spread around the table, brow furrowed in concentration, occasionally sending Lucas annoyed glances, for the older boy sitting across from him was picking up and immediately putting down every single piece he took, which obviously clashed with Eddie’s methodic nature. On Dave’s other side was Melanie, his niece, an 11-year-old who, like her brother, looked and acted older than her age. She was talking to Pamela in a sweet voice, calmly telling her which piece to take and where to put it, taking the younger in their group under her wing. While George took his place next to his brother, Kurt turned on the stereo and selected the Christmas playlist he had previously organized. His nephews sang along loudly to “Santa Claus is Coming to Town”, while Mel enacted the song to Pamela, who clapped excitedly, leaving Dave’s lap to dance on the bench, and even Eddie smiled and hummed it to himself. They worked alongside on the puzzle and it was soon finished, all of them allowing Pam to put the last piece in.

Kurt then spread newspaper sheets across the wooden table, to make it easier to clean up, and gave the children paper, colored markers and pencils, crayons, paint, scissors, glue, glitter and ribbons, so that they could manufacture Christmas cards for their parents and loved ones. Melanie made several cards, all colorful and creative, for her parents, grandparents and best friends. Eddie only made three, all of them simple and neat. Lucas and George divided the task of making cards for their parents and grandparents, then made some for their friends as well, mixing a lot of different ideas and techniques as Kurt showed them. Dave helped Pamela to make a card for her parents, putting paint in her little hand with a paintbrush (which made her giggle) and pressing it onto the paper. As the kids were all busy, Kurt took some red paper and folded it in half, cutting it into the shape of a heart. He added some glue and silver glitter on the cover and on the inside wrote only “ALL I WANT FOR X-MAS IS YOU” in flourish handwriting. Smiling, he stood next to Dave, who was still busy with Pam, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, resting the card on the table in front of him. They laughed when Melanie said “awn” at the same time as all the boys said “ew” and Pam quickly tried to get the card from Dave’s hand while shouting “Lemme see, lemme see”.

After the cards had been put to dry, Kurt quickly cleaned up the mess, while Dave distracted the kids with a miming game. He then set up lunch, which was composed of sandwiches, fruit and a chocolate treat for dessert. The kids ate merrily, sharing jokes, and Kurt was happy to see Eddie participating of the game. Next was crafts, and Kurt and Dave helped the kids to make picture frames, pencil holders and even snow globes to give as presents to their parents. Finally, it was time to bake, and together they made and decorated cookies shaped as Christmas trees, reindeers and, of course, gingerbread men.

Last, it was time for a Christmas movie, which they all watched together in the living room while eating their delicious cookies. Melanie fell asleep on Kurt’s lap, but all the bigger kids were silently engrossed in the movie. When the movie ended, they were allowed to play some video games until their parents arrived, which didn’t take long.

After all the kids were gone (taking with them paper bags with everything they had done during the day), Kurt and Dave fell on the couch, exhausted but happy. Neither of them moved or said anything, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Kurt broke the silence.

“Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“For this year, all I want for Christmas really _is_ you. But for next year…” He raised his head from Dave’s shoulder to look into his eyes. “… I want a child.”

Dave smiled, fingertips gently touching Kurt’s face, and nodded. “Me too, love. Me too.”


End file.
